This invention relates to new and useful improvements in railway cars which can readily be converted so that they can be used either for the transportation of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks and the like or the transportation of grain or other comminuted material in bulk.
Conventionally, railway cars that are used for grain usually travel empty on the return trip and especially designed cars for the transportation of automobiles and trucks also travel empty on the return trip.
In Canada and the United States, for example, grain is usually being transported from inland and the centre of the country, to the seacoast and by contrast, automobiles and trucks are often transported from the seacoast either inland or across the country so that it will be apparent that if a combination railroad car could be used which would transport grain or other similar material to the ports and automobiles and trucks on the return trip, a considerable saving in costs would result. It is apparent, of course, that only a percentage of cars could be used for double cargos, but it is believed that, with some careful scheduling, a relatively large majority of dual use cars could be utilized.